


kageyama's crush

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, gyaru girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: ooh ive always headcanoned that kageyama would somehow end up with a gyaru type girl. could u write a scenario where she drops by a practice to give him something (like sports drink or whatever) and she introduces herself to the teamokay i’m super sorry if this is kinda vague but even after googling and stuff i’m still kinda iffy on what a gyaru girl is in the first place (i’m really sorry omfg)





	kageyama's crush

Your boyfriend had texted you, asking if you were still on campus to drop by and bring him a drink. You grabbed his favorite sports drink from a machine and stopped by.

“Tobio-chan!” you called to him. He blushed and ran over, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Everyone in the gym was looking curiously at you, so Kageyama cleared his throat and said, “This is my girlfriend, ( ).”

You bowed and said, “Pleased to meet you.” Everyone echoed your sentiments. You checked your watch and said, “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve got to go!” You kissed Kageyama and sped out the door. 

Once you were gone, Hinata gave Kageyama a ‘ooooooh you’ve got a giiiirlfrieeeend’. Then Noya said something along the lines of, ‘she’s a bit over the top, but seems sweet.’ Suga said, “Very cute,” and everyone nodded. Kageyama just muttered, “Dumbass,” and blushed more.


End file.
